Music Ties Me to You
by skylark.all27
Summary: The sound of pain and suffering resembling a dagger that stabbed his chest in the form of a soft, yet lone and painful music that rivaled the gush of wind. Looking around, spotted a small figure leaning on the wall with his weapon, a brownish violin sitting next to the small figure's neck. Walking up, he whispered, "What's wrong, tantei-kun?" KaiShin. Shounen-Ai. Warned. One-shot.


**Music Ties Me to You**

**Pairing(s): **KaiShin/KidCon, slight HakuAo

**Summary: **The sound of pain and suffering resembling a dagger that stabbed his chest in the form of a soft, yet lone and painful music that rivaled the gush of wind. Looking around, spotted a small figure leaning on the wall with his weapon, a brownish violin sitting next to the small figure's neck. Walking up, he whispered, "What's wrong, tantei-kun?"

**Warning(s): **Shitty grammar, OOC, mild language, Shounen-ai, shotacon (slight)

…

**Blazing Sound of the Wind**

…

Full of crowd, I see. He thought to himself while grinning like a madman in the midst of the crowds shouting and yelling his famous name. He pulled out his card gun and sent a message in the middle of the crowd who were currently pushing the task force to leave their freaking posts. The magician slash thief chuckled softly to himself, trying to stretch his neck to look for a certain little detective.

Disappointed as he was, he didn't show it. Instead, he flashed a wide grin and stood in front of the gaping and screaming crowd. He gestured a welcoming hug, taunting the police even more. Especially the irate Inspector Nakamori. The man had to have himself a pill, or he might die in an attack. Heart attacks weren't that pretty, wouldn't want to damage his policy now, would we?

"Ladies and Gentlemen as I, Kaitou KID, welcome you to my show! I hope you will enjoy the night. Then, shall I proceed on taking this Ocean Azure? Hmm, I think so too!" Kaito bowed dramatically, earning huge spout of curses coming from the man with green uniform. Kaito placed his finger in front of his lips and waved it a bit, taunting again the police. The taskforce sighed and planned on doing a dog pile again – that always failed, no need to know that – but tangled themselves together, of course with Inspector Nakamori in the center.

Laughing hysterically, he flashed a smoke bomb and voila, he was gone. Silence fell in the crowd before roaring and cheering for their infamous thief. The phantom thief ran to his favorite stop, where he would chat to his favorite little critic, listened to what he had to say about how he had done with his trick, and looked smugly into his face. Kaito would only smirk outwardly, but inside his poker face, he was blushing madly because of how cute the detective was.

Today was different.

Silent humming came from the doorway, but the thief refused to meet the other's figure. He attentively listen the sound of rhythm and melody coming from a deep gushing sound. Kaito leaned on the railing, releasing a sound of sigh while listening to the sound coming from somewhat, violin? Each note was creating a deep bond in Kaito's chest, as if it was contemplating and saying something to his heart. He hummed absently, combining his soprano's voice to the sound of the violin playing.

The song was sad.

He thought to himself. Kaito opened his eyes, looking directly to the shadow of the person standing behind the doorway. Fixing his poker face that seemed to fall after listening to that heartwarming yet heartbreaking music made his eyes water for reasons he didn't know. Maybe he felt the other's feelings?

He was sure he didn't because it sounded too painful. Scratching each and every part of his sides, Kaito almost, yet he did, broke into tears. He knew only one person that could play such a nice piece and that person was Kaito thought the strongest of them all. A detective that proved how being a critic was not stopping himself from almost catching the figure in white.

Scratching the back of his head, Kaito walked up to stand behind the doorway where his ears told him the sound was coming from. Sighing inwardly, Kaito advanced to touch the child, but refused his hands because the sight before him almost made him choke. There, standing against the wall, a small figure with the violin resting on his neck, eyes closed shut and tears brimming down his sides. A painful sight, Kaito thought.

"Tantei-kun…?" Kaito asked tentatively, he had never been in this kind of situation. Aoko – his childhood friend – might cry sometimes and made him her shoulder to cry on, but he always knew how to make her smile because they knew each other since like forever. But this, this detective that he only met on occasions, the only fact that he did know about the other was… he's strong.

The small figure looked up to the phantom thief's indigo eyes, sniffing secretly that did not go unnoticed from the thief's confused eyes, he stood proudly. Forcing himself to grin like a madman, smug lost in hundred percent. He kneeled down, surprising the thief and he himself, wetting the floor in the process. The white-clad lad didn't know what to do. What do I do? Pet him? Shush him? Hug him? Dammit tantei-kun, tell me what to do! Kaito fought to himself.

He walked slowly, advancing towards the small figure – confusion and worry hiding behind his monocle and shadows helping him to hide his emotion. He was stopped once again, when the small figure in blue blazer jacket and short gray pants looked up at him expectantly.

"Ne, Kid-san… Did you like it?" Kaito stood frozen all the questions were quickly left behind his head. He expected the other to kick his death soccer ball at his head – since the kid wanted his head off – but this… This question was not what he expected. Instead of grinning and smirking like he usually do to taunt the police and detectives trying to catch him desperately, he answered with the most stupid answer he, the Kaitou Kid, could come up with.

"Eh?" He asked, and the other was left hanging. Silence fell on between them when the small figure burst out laughing like a maniac freed from death prison. Kaito could only register one last thought to himself before he joined the other to laugh. Tantei-kun's laugh sounds like heaven.

Laughing for at least five minutes – the task force and Nakamori were still struggling from the duck tapes, they were glued to the wall pretty much – and died down. The small figure placed his violin neatly to his side and looked at the moon lighting them both. He smiled softly, not letting the other meet his eyes. For some reason, the thief had made an actual part of his life.

Kaito – still in Kid regalia – stood his ground, placing his hands inside his pockets – silently waiting for an answer about the music that made him cry, an unusual event indeed. He never cried - only vengeance and safety running through his mind when his father died. He promised to himself that he would protect his mother with all his strength, and leaving the matter that he discovered his dad's secret years ago. He would search for Pandora, seek for revenge, and live on.

"Care to tell me what's with the music?" Kaito asked in a mocking tone. He expected the other to snort or do his usual sarcastic ways of venting his irritation to the smirk the thief was always wearing, but he received nothing. The small figure shrugged carelessly and walked to the doorframe, but before that,

"Kid-san, the cops are coming, you don't want to get caught, do you?" and he stepped out leaving the confused phantom thief. Loud sirens from below stopped his musing, but before he could retort to what the other said, the small figure was gone. Cursing under his breath, he took his flight off the night sky, deciding to visit the small figure detective later.

…

Conan – or rather Shinichi – winced slightly, carrying his violin downstairs. He looked around and saw Ran walking up to him with a worried face written all over her. He sighed and chirped like his usual escapade from what she was about to ask. She seemed hesitant, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. It's not comfy, but it would work somehow.

"Let's get you sleep now, ne?" Ran asked, and he chirped again, getting sick every time he did his act. He broke up – if that's what you call it – him, as Shinichi, with Ran three months ago. She had been crying nonstop ever since, but thanks to her _little brother _she became better and better, able to laugh and smile without force. He stood next to her during those months, it was hell, but he couldn't care less. It was his fault and only his fault. Damn his curiosity. Damn it all.

"Yes, Ran-nee-chan!" his usual crappy kiddy voice broke into something more like a choke. He wanted to cry, dammit, but he couldn't, he wouldn't! He's not a kid. He's a guy, a man of steel, a respectable high school detective, – since last two years, so yeah sure – and now, he's a lonesome wolf. Yeah, damn it all.

Driving with Mouri Kogoro inside the rental car only made Conan's situation worse. He wanted to strangle the man for being so nosy and so rowdy, but he was much too tired – too tired of even feeling anything. He smiled bitterly to himself, not noticing the worried glance Ran was giving him. He was not fine, not at all.

Saying his goodnight to Ran, Shinichi went and covered himself inside his futon. Sighing and sighing, refraining himself to cry, he could not sleep. Dammit. He slowly lowered his blanket, and relieved that Kogoro was dead sleep. He sighed – damn, he's doing it too much – and stood up. Dragging his blanket to his side, he climbed up the roof of the apartment. Damn those crows, it's night time already, could you let other people sleep?! Damn it all.

He covered himself with his blanket, breathing evenly from the night's wind. He didn't notice that he also brought his violin next to him. Smiling to himself, he opened the case. Placing it to his neck, he began tuning his violin. After the small ritual, he played loud enough for himself to hear, but not for the neighbors nearby.

Thinking of everything, from the moment he shrunk to the day where he broke up with Ran. Everything was a mess. He lost his supposed-to-be-girlfriend because of some stupid organization that did an impossible to his immune system shrinking him to a freaking six year old, the lack of information regarding the cure and the fucking organization in black who seemed to be addicted in alcohol. Frustrations and pain from everything could be heard from his little piece. Unbeknownst to Shinichi, someone was listening.

…

Kaito decided that it's best to visit the detective after his heist. So after dropping by to his house to ask for his mother's permission, he used his glider to fly to the agency. There, he saw the most painful sight greeting his landing. Grunting mostly to himself, he listened to what the other wanted to say. He sighed, not really liking the pain behind the notes. It was heartbreaking, yet so beautifully played.

"Oh, Kid-san, I didn't know you were here." Shinichi greeted the thief after packing his violin inside the violin case. Finishing his cleaning, he looked curiously to his side. The thief in said was shifting a little awkwardly because all of a sudden, the not-child's cerulean blue eyes were staring confusedly at him.

Gulping a little, he laughed awkwardly and sat next to the detective. Silence fell over them again Kaito wasn't used to things like this especially when tantei-kun was involved. Tantei-kun was usually not this quiet, as if he's a just a normal child. But Kaito – rather Kid – knew better that Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi were all and one.

"I came to visit you." Kaito said afterwards. The detective in question nodded a little hesitantly and covered himself from the blanket because of the wind caressing his short legs. Looking over the city – the apartment was a little high, allowing him to see almost the entire Beika Street – and sitting comfortably, he let out a sigh. He's damn well doing that a lot lately.

Kaito has always been the touchy person. He always wanted physical connection from everyone he grown closed with. So without thinking, he pulled the detective on his lap and hugged him for his dear life. Shinichi only took few seconds before realizing how endearing the position they were in.

"Oi Kid, what the hell are you doing?" he growled, but the other shushed him. Humming a little sound, the detective in said didn't fight to hold back a yawn. He unconsciously leaned next to the man's chest, feeling the other's breathing, he smiled to himself. Radiating the heat coming from the other's warm body, he drifted off to sleep.

Kaito hummed a little more, rocking their bodies together while not letting a sound of creak came out from their position. He was shocked himself too, but he couldn't care less. The thought of holding the person he's been longing for a little while now was a bonus he would not forget. Smiling to himself, he hugged the detective more tightly, as if his life was depended on it.

"You're such a mystery, tantei-kun," _and I thought I was the mystery here_. He thought to himself and let out a chuckle. He looked down to the bundle leaning to his chest and almost jumped because the sight was just adorable! Tantei-kun's eyelashes were long, long enough to attract a phantom thief, with those slightly parted lips. Cursed the glasses, damn it.

Kaito unconsciously ran his gloved fingers to the detective's cheeks. Feeling the even breathing and hot breath his hand was receiving, he let out a choke. Tantei-kun's figure was adorable, peaceful, and warming. Curse the law he would totally kiss this kid even if his crime record would state pedophilia. He brushed his gloved finger to the detective's parted lips and hummed to himself happily. It was soft, he thought.

Leaning down, almost there, he could feel it now when a small hand stopped his pace. Dammit! He looked down, seeing the half-lidded eyes opening slowly, as if in a movie of some suspense drama, and Kaito almost threw the child in the street because damn it all, those were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. More beautiful and prettier than any gems in this world.

The audience would really doubt his sanity.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Kaito said casually, letting his poker face take over. He could not directly look into those eyes because he swore, he would melt. He hadn't realized he was spacing out again when the other chuckled. Even the small indication of laugh from the detective made Kaito felt heaven. Damn, he's way head over heels with this detective.

"Morning, Kid," Shinichi smiled softly. He slept rather long, huh, because the sun was already rising. He was thankful, at least he had sleep. He hadn't slept at all making him look like a walking zombie in day and walking ghost at night. Curse his curiosity again. He pulled out from the thief's grasp, only to be hugged again possessively against the thief's chest.

Blushing madly, he coughed but didn't resist the heat. They stayed in that position for a little while, and Shinichi decided to looked up, of course as cliché as it was, he met the thief' lips. It was soft, soft warm substance that gave pleasure to Shinichi's lips. Forgetting that he was in a child state, he responded back. It wasn't like the thief was pulling out.

After seem like forever, they both parted from each other, desperately searching for air. Confusion was the first written in each of their eyes, then it turned into something, and both blushed red scarlet. Shinichi coughed and Kaito did the same. Awkwardness developed the air until the thief in white-clad regalia stood abruptly dropping Shinichi to the roof in his butt. Before Shinichi could complain, the thief ran away.

"…He ran away?" Shinichi mused, pain expression written all over his face as he stared at the thief flying over the coast. He dragged himself out of his musing and folded up the blanket the thief and he shared warmth with. Getting his violin case and his blanket, he immediately made his way to Kogoro's room and slept again until Ran called him for school.

…

Kaito flew through the coast before landing swiftly in front of his house door. In a puff of pink smoke, he was dressed in his school uniform. Turning the doorknob, it swung open rather violently before he even opened it himself. Revealing a red puff cheeks Aoko and a mild amused half-Brit, stood there in his doorway. Kaito looked somewhat giddy and still have his cheeks burning so he didn't recognize the commotion.

"Oi, Kaito! Kaito, oi!" Aoko kept waving her hand to Kaito's face but the idiot was just covered in red face and somehow she didn't want to know why her childhood friend was grinning like a madman. She was waiting for this idiot with her …boyfriend Saguru but the idiot wasn't even in his bedroom when his mom checked. Talk about not using his phone!

"Ah Ahoko, what did you need with your awesome friend?" Kaito beamed and bow like his Kid usual bow. Hakuba scoffed, wondering why the magician was half dazed. If the magician was paying attention, he would have noticed how he and Aoko were holding hands. Maybe it was blessing in disguise?

Aoko let go of her boyfriend's hand and proceeded to bonk Kaito in the head with her book. It was thick and heavy, thank you very much. Kaito pouted and winced from the head. Damn, Aoko could be strong if she wanted to. Kaito thought to himself.

"Let's go, Saguru!" Aoko held her boyfriend's hand again dragging Kaito in the process. The magician was still dazed and giggling to himself while touching his lips. Hakuba decided that it was creepy enough so he was not going to interfere. He of course was wary of his sanity, thank you very much. Aoko decided that it was too surreal for her friend to giggle like a school girl, so she stopped their tracks. Screw their time schedule.

"Okay Kaito, can you tell me what's up?" She smacked Kaito in the head because the idiot was just staring at her blankly. This action seemed to snap the magician from his dreamland and looked at Aoko with aghast. Really, how could this guy be _this _dramatic? Aoko could hardly believe herself for having this idiot as her friend.

"Listen to this Aoko!" He beamed excitedly making Hakuba sweat dropped while Aoko tried to see if her friend was faking, but she was sure he wasn't.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked tentatively.

"My crush kissed me! Well, it was an accident, but he kissed me back anyway!" He beamed happily, missing the detail that he just, well mentioned that his _crush _was a certain _he_. Aoko didn't seem to realize it though. Hakuba almost dropped flat face from what he heard but kept his composed and calmed demeanor, can't be uncool in front of my girlfriend now, can we? He thought.

"Waah! I didn't know you like some-… wait, _you _like a _guy_?!" Aoko gaped, observing the magician blush was certain enough to prove her point. Okay, inhale exhale, Aoko thanked her boyfriend's hand because if it wasn't connected to hers, she might have fainted right here and there.

"Well, yeah. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"Well, of course… not. You idiot! I didn't know you were gay!" She blurted out, but he didn't hear her. He hummed contently, giggling while remembering the confused face he received after they parted. He was seriously going to repeat that reaction again, and when that time comes, he would really bring a camera.

On the way to school, Aoko was rumbling about homosexuals and Hakuba was trying not to lose his cool about his girlfriend not waving the topic off when obviously the one she was trying to teach a lesson with was somehow off to his own world. Sighing, Hakuba gripped tightly to her girlfriend's hand and earned a confused look. Hakuba sighed and pointed at the magician who was in dazed and smiling stupidly to himself.

"Oi Kaito! Kaito, I said!" Aoko literally screamed. She accepted her childhood friend's sexual orientation but for kami's sake, she was not some random passerby that wanted to be ignored!

"What?" Kaito grunted, somewhat visibly annoyed by his friend's constant annoying rumbling about what he just said. Was it that big of a deal if he was gay or not? He didn't even know if he's homo or bi. Damn it.

"I'm just asking if you were able to say something after you guys kissed!" Kaito was thinking, ah damn, he ran away didn't he? He really had to practice well enough to be not that dazed when he was closed to _his _detective. He shook his head and said,

"I ran away." He earned a very painful mop shoved on his head, thank you very much. Wincing from the bump that he just received from his evil friend, he looked at her incredulously.

"You idiot! I can't believe I'm even friends with you! What do you think that person will think when you ran away? Oh my God, I can't believe you!" Aoko walked away dragging Hakuba and leaving a confused magician behind. Well, it can't be that bad, right? He asked mostly himself.

…

Thinking over, he was rewarded by an evil smirk coming from the devil's spawn. This woman-turned-into-six-year-old-now-eight was really getting into his nerves. She kept his whole day like living hell. Shinichi grumbled under his breath and sighed. Muttering a quiet, "Tadaima" he dropped his bag into Kogoro's room. He took out his profound violin and smiled to himself.

"Ran-nee-chan, I'll just run an errand, see you!" He yelled half-way through the door. He heard a muffled "take care," before he went outside the agency. He walked up to a playground where kids usually ran around and laughed, but today was luckily, no one was loitering.

Quickly unpacking his violin case, he stood next to the kiddie swing. Tuning a little – it's always messed up somehow – and tried playing the song Amazing Grace. Closing his eyes to feel the rhythm, he didn't feel the presence of people coming his way. Shinichi finished the song with loud clapping from his background – he grinned and made a bow.

"One more," shouted the man with the baseball hat. Mostly his hat and the shadow were covering the rest of his face. Shrugging the man's odd behavior, he played another song. The song he was the one who had piece by piece together.

His time as the popular obnoxious high school detective, the day he was poisoned and turned into Edogawa Conan. The rush of the thought of having his leads in the whereabouts of the organization he was forced feed with, the moment he knew Ran's feelings, his reappearance after so long, and the time he confessed to Ran. Years and years, Ran was moving steady, and Shinichi was at fault. The broke up, the kiss he had with Kid, and it ended with a painful feeling when the thief actually… ran away.

Another clapping was heard and now people were rushing to him. He quickly bowed, fixed his violin, and went straight ahead towards nothing. The pain he felt that he could not recognize when the thief left him hanging. The pain he had felt that even Ran's crying couldn't rival. It was a pang of pain that Shinichi didn't want to feel again.

A sudden tapped on his forehead startled him from his depressing thoughts. He looked up and saw the man with the baseball hat earlier. Bowing politely, he walked away. Ignoring the yell coming from the man, who he had recognized the voice but couldn't point it out. Choking from his musing, he was lifted up from the ground, and the man had the nerve to smirk.

"What the _hell _are you doing, _onii-san_?!" Shinichi growled, kicking the man's chin. He was not however dropped on the ground but still on the hold of this man. He wanted to kick a soccer ball at this daring man but he hadn't worn his power shoes today. Damn.

"Shush, tantei-kun. Let me feel you warmth, ne?" The thief smirked, Shinichi almost let out a hitched. This thief really was getting on his nerves. He kicked the other's lower abdomen and the thief gasped. Shinichi ran away and picked up his violin case.

"You really think you could run away from me, tantei-kun?"

"At least I tried. It's not like I'm like you who could fly, tch." Shinichi grumbled under his breath. He was on a bone-tight hugged again, thanks to this stupid thief. Silence fell and Shinichi stopped struggling. Suddenly, a soft warm lip was pressing almost lovingly on Shinichi's neck. What the hell is this thief doing? We're in public, for God's sake! Shinichi thought.

"Can you err… let me go? It's kind of awkward." Shinichi hitched when the thief actually sucked and nibbled his neck. Oh my God, this man is crazy! Shinichi thought to himself while flushing crimson red. Hey, it's not everyday someone would want to create a hickey on your neck when you're in a busy street, right?

Soon, they were walking – well the thief actually _was _walking, he was a boogie bag carried carelessly, damn – and reached the Kudo mansion. Questioning himself, what the hell was he doing here? The thief walked aimlessly as if he _owned _the house and Shinichi still on his grasp. Tightly hugged like his life was depended on it the moment he let the other go.

"So, what's your deal, Kid-san?" Shinichi demanded. The thief lowered his body almost kneeling to be the same height as the other, wanted to see those beautiful eyes again. He smiled and leaned closer, closer until he reached the other's soft lips. Kaito smiled while his lips pressed against Shinichi, pinning the child against the wall, lips never breaking.

Panting, reluctantly letting go of each other, they stared at each other again. Kaito firstly recovered and smothered the other's neck with hickeys. Stating that the detective was _his_, his alone, he smiled widely when he heard the other's soft moan. Almost breaking his point, he hugged the detective possessively and panted heavily – feeling somewhat relieved that he could hear the other's heartbeat just as fast as his.

"So… are we somewhat _dating_?" Kaito asked hesitantly. Okay, he was pretty aggressive kissing the other, but the answer to his question. He was almost afraid. What if the detective remembered he loves the girl from the detective agency more? What if he wasn't into males? What if… what if he didn't feel anything at all? Kaito stopped his musing when the other smiled sadly, Kaito wanted to erase that smile, it didn't fit the detective at all. But why, why is he smiling like that? Kaito asked.

"…Tantei-kun?" The detective felt almost dry, he couldn't take his eyes off Kaito. But not now, not when the black organization was still on the run. Not when he could endanger the other's safety, the safety of the man he loved. He smiled wistfully, tears that were trying to escape from his eyes. Damn, he's way too emotional these past few months. He tapped the thief's shoulder,

"…Not today, Kid, I can't… we can't." He turned his back to the other he couldn't afford to see the pain in the thief's eyes. He could not afford to see the other's tears he would lose it if he had to give up now. He wanted the thief to realize how he had come to realized that he was indeed in love with the thief, but no, not right now. Not when he had the lead where the organization's main base was.

Shutting his eyes, forcefully trying not to run back and hugged the thief tight, he didn't. He couldn't, not when he had come to love the thief. Not when he wanted him safe, Shinichi didn't want the thief to get involved. No, not right now, with a last glance at the broken thief, he whispered,

"_Someday, someday where the full moon strikes, I will come to your side Kid-san. Just for now, let's tie ourselves with my music and the sound of your heartbeat. Away or not, I will keep my promise. See you later… Kaito."_

...

**Fin.**


End file.
